winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Nimble
Daughter: Sire: Mother: Grandsires: , Focused}} Grandmothers: , Staunch}} Aunt: |pup = Faithful's Pup |adult = Nimble |past = Pup |current = Hunter |status = Alive |image 3 = File: Nimble.pup.jpg|image 1 = File: Nimble.png|image 2 = File: Nimble.juv.jpg}}Nimble is a slender tan female wolf with off-white legs, belly, chest and tail, and light brown eyes. Personality As a young wolf, Nimble worked hard to prove herself. She was smaller and less bulky than her peers, but she made up for it with her speed, resilience and dedication. Easily irritated by being shut out of her friends and family's issues, Nimble will make it her mission to help and support her Pack through good times and bad. Backstory and Facts * Originally, Nimble had a sort of rivalry with Boisterous, though not as bad as the blood between him and Bay. She felt bad for Boisterous as he doesn't have the most understanding parents, however believes that they are hard on him because of his rowdy and arrogant personality, rather than looking at it as Boisterous acts the way he does because they're so unforgiving. * Eventually she and Boisterous realized that they felt a deep affection for each other, and became mates. * Now a valued hunter, she has found her place and, though she seems calm and noble on the outside, has no problem with making sure that others know when they're doing something wrong. Quotes :"'I just want to let you know, I'm proud of you. A-and I, I know that probably doesn't mean much to you, coming from me. But I look forward to hunting with you later.'" ― Nimble to Boisterous :Boisterous narrowed his eyes, his ears feeling hot. Did he like Nimble? He found it hard to imagine himself cuddling with her and talking in that indulgent, mushy manner with her like Mysterious and Short did. But then again, he found it hard to imagine doing so with any wolf. /Even Elegant./ Did he even want a mate? ― Boisterous' thoughts on Nimble :Nimble lay beside Boisterous, seeming to be asleep, but she noticed her mate staring at the mother-den. He'd spoken up for Pup. /What's that all about?/ It made her crazy with frustration that Boisterous still hid truths from her, though she knew why. /He's never had anyone to confide in before. It'll take time./ But she knew he was lying when he said he was fine about the attack nearly a moon ago, and he was obviously tense about Mysterious' birthing soon. ― Nimble's frustration with Boisterous :"Please, tell me what I can do to help you.'" ― Nimble to Boisterous when Gentle died :She pushed, feeling the pup crown. Nimble was starting to breathe harder, straining her muscles. She had lost so much blood, and gave one last gasp, then pushed out the tiny, soaking-wet pup, a bright tan female with white markings. '' :"Nimble needs to rest." Faithful ordered, licking the pup to life. "Everyone, leave her alone." /She's so weak. She wouldn't have survived a full litter.../'' ― Bright birth :"Her fur kind of looks like honey, but there's already a dog named Honey. Maybe... Sunny? It rhymes." Diligent said cheerfully, as though she'd forgotten about the previous several days which were full of stress and misery. :"What about Bright?" Nimble suggested, grooming the pup's thin pelt tiredly. ― Bright gets her pup name Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pack Pups Category:Hunters Category:Mother Wolves